Later That Night
by cifan
Summary: This is a one shot that follows - wait for it - In the Wee Small Hours. It's been done to death, but here it is again. BA. M situation.


**Disclaimer: I don't own them. If I did…they would ****never**** be kicked off the show!**

**Setting: This is a one shot that takes place after In The Wee Small Hours. Because really, there aren't enough fan fictions about those episodes. LOL.**

**M. Definitely M.**

--

She had slipped into his apartment, then into his bed. She'd already slipped into his heart years before, although he's never let her know that that happened…

"Ohhhhhh, **yeah**." His hands grip his bed sheets as he tries not to move but it's a tough task. He's flat on his back, legs spread open just enough for his naked partner to fit between them. She's crouched over him, playing with his cock. One of her hands is resting on his hip, the other is wrapped around him as she licks around the rim of his head. His moans and his hip thrust lets her know he's definitely enjoying her 'performance'.

He doesn't know what precipitates these visits for her. He pretends he doesn't want to know, although he's dying to ask her. He doesn't think he ever will, he's afraid his questions will only scare her away.

"Bobby," she teases him, her voice is just above a whisper, "hold still …let me work here." She waits for him to look down at her. When he does, she gives him a wickedly sexy smile.

She leans forward and rubs his cock between her breasts while she leans forward and gently kisses him, briefly running her tongue along his, then she resumes her former position and plunges him deep into her mouth.

He throws he head back against the pillow exhales deeply. "Eames."

She's sure he doesn't even realize he called her by her surname, it makes her smile.

She spends a lot of time licking along the veins that run up and down his cock. She intermingles that with sucking him deep into her throat and holding him there. Everytime she does this, he sucks in a deep breath then shudders. She holds steady until she feels that he needs to thrust.

"Alex…Jesus, Alex…"

She hears the urgency in his voice and it spurs her on, it pushes her other levels.

She takes his balls in her hand, then slowly brings her mouth down and licks him. As she trails her tongue along his balls she hears him suck in his breath and she knows that she hit a sensitive spot for him. She lingers there for a while, enjoying the sounds he's making.

"Holy shit, Eames…you're fucking amazing." He grunts out as sweat covers him.

"I just want to make you happy, Bobby."

Her words, mixed with her actions make him feel like he's about to explode.

Every time she shows up at his door, he tells himself that this time will be different. This time, he'll tell her how he feels. But then he never does.

And at this very moment, as he feels he's on the precipice of spilling into her, all he can picture is her on the witness stand earlier in the day and it brings him back to reality. He sees her, being forced to tell everyone in that court room that at one point she thought of leaving him.

But she never did. That's the most important part to him.

He knew it would come out sooner or later. She told him about the letter years before when they began…what ever you would call what they engage in. Is it just sex? A release of stress or a way to burn up sexual tension? Or, is it something more? Is it Goren and Eames' fucked up way of saying they're in a committed relationship?

He thinks about that last question. He thinks that maybe that's it; or at least he's hoping that's it. He knows it could be possible, because he has to admit to himself that they are both very good at avoidance and both desperately afraid of opening up to another human being. He lets his thoughts quickly disappear as his mind gets whipped into a frenzy when he realizes his partner is again holding his cock deep in her throat.

"Dear God, Eames."

She mewls out her happiness at his approval and this sends him reeling. His hips jerk toward her, and she quickly stills him by pulling out and applying pressure to his hip with the hand that's still resting on it.

She waits until she has eye contact with him, then holds onto his cock while she takes a good, long look at it. "Mmmmm, Bobby…look at you…you're so big…and hard…"

"Oh…Alex…please…"

She held still, "Please what?" She slowly bats her eyes at him.

He feels like he's falling, and she's the only person alive that knows how to catch him. "You know what I want." By now he's panting.

"Mmmm…you want me to do this?" She takes him back into her mouth and sucks him vigorously while her hand works him as well. He's slick with her saliva so she's able to run her hand tightly along his shaft. Between her hand and her mouth she has him near his climax in no time.

He can't help but shout her name as he comes. He doesn't warn her he's about to come anymore because she never wants to pull away…she says wants to taste him. He knows that now, and he's sure as hell not gonna stop her from doing what she wants.

--

She climbs up and straddles him, then kisses him. They break the kiss and he rolls her over so that they're on their sides, facing each other.

He runs his hand along her waist. "Did you come here just to prove to me you never wanted another partner?"

She doesn't like direct questions about her actions, so reflexively leans back, but he holds onto her. She hesitates before speaking, "No…I came here because I needed to make sure you still wanted me after hearing that…that you didn't feel betrayed by me and that damned letter."

"Alex…baby…don't you know by now…I'll always want you."

She tries to scramble out of the bed but he holds onto her waist.

"Really…I should go."

He's touched a nerve in her and he knows it. Instead of backing off, he decides to push his luck.

"No…no you really shouldn't go. What you should do is lie back down and let me hold you tonight."

"Bobby -"

He cuts her off, "No. Alex…don't push me away. Don't run. Just stay for once."

She looks at him and feels herself relinquishing. "Okay…but I'm leaving first thing in the morning."

"Fine."

It's a start. He'll take what he can get.

--


End file.
